Sherlock Bloopers!
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Need i say more? might write more if i get views! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, but I was really tired when i wrote this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you haven't already guessed it yet, but i'm a big fan of Sherlock on BBC. Any who they never showed any bloopers, so i made my own up! All taken from the Reichenbach fall...**

**Scene 1- Moriarty and the crown jewels**

**Jim makes his way over to the fire extinguisher, but as he reaches for it, he misses and it falls on to his foot.**

**Jim- **OW, Crap that was my foot

**Director**- Okay people from the top

_Take 2_

**Jim manages to pick up the fire extinguisher this time, and makes his way over to the glass. Unfortunately Someone split their drink on the set, causing Jim to slip and fall flat on his face**

**Director -** Lets try this one more time. Shall we?

_Take 3_

**Jim finally makes it to the glass and lifts the fire extinguisher back, gaining momentum. However when the Fire extinguisher hits the glass case it doesn't break, but it bounces back hitting Jim in the nose**

**Director-** FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**Scene 2- I owe you**

**Moriarty-** I...Owe...You

**Sherlock and Jim hold their gaze, but not long before the scene ends, Jim sneezes into Sherlock's face**

**Sherlock- **Andrew! That's disgusting!

**Jim- **Sorry!

_Take 2_

**Jim- **I... Owe...y-y BWAHAHA

**Director (Pinching the bridge of his nose)**- What is it now Andrew?

**Jim- **Its not me this time! Benedict's making faces!

**Sherlock- **(Batting his eyelashes and pouting)What faces sweetie?

_Take 3_

**Jim-**I...Owe... You...

**Jim and Sherlock hold their stare for as long as they can. Butn just before the scene is over Jim leans in towards Sherlock.**

**Sherlock-** DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME ANDREW!

**Jim-**(Right up in Sherlock's face)- Wouldn't dream of it, baby

**Director-** Come on guys, can we do this scene just once?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 3- ATM with John**

**John sees his name pop up on the screen. Just then tires can be heard screeching in the distance, before the camera is sent flying into the air**

**John- **Jesus Henry! How much have you had to drink?

**Driver- **Only like *Hiccup* A few pints!

**Director-** Somebody please get a SOBER driver in!

_Take 2_

**John sees his name appear on the screen of the ATM. John turns around to see a black car go whizzing by him, down the road.**

**John**- Did someone tell him that he needs to stop here?

_Take 3_

**John attempts to put his card in the ATM.**

**John-** Steven, Its not working

**Director-** Try again

**John- **(Tries to put his card in again) Nope, still not working

**Director-CRYING OUT LOUD!**

_Take 4_

**John turns around, his eyes widening. A car enters the screen from the right at a tremendous speed, before crashing into a lamp post.**

**Director-** Can nobody get this right?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 4- Mycroft and John**

**John takes the papers from Mycroft and makes his way over to a chair. However just as he sits down, the chair is yanked out for underneath him.**

**John-** GOD'S SAKE JONATHAN

**Anderson( off screen)- Sorry Martin! It was so tempting i had too!**

_Take 2_

**John takes the paper and sits down on the chair. John leans against the back of the chair, causing it to tip over and flip John onto his back.**

**Mycroft- **Of Martin, you should see your face!

**Director-** Right, someone get a new chair in please?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 5- Camera Scene**

**Sherlock is hooking the camera that he found in his apartment up to his computer. When the image is received whats meant to be Sherlock with a straight face, is an image of Sherlock with a red nose on.**

**Director- **BENEDICT!

**Sherlock (Laughing)- **Sorry Mark! I couldn't resist.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 6-Mrs McKenzie's Husband**

**Sherlock just finished ranting at Mrs McKenzie. Suddenly laughter can be heard coming from the right.**

**Director- MR MCKENZIE, SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Mr. M- Sorry Steven! Benedicts just so hard to take seriously!**

_Take 2_

**Sherlock finishes his second rant at Mrs Mrs M can say her line, shouting comes from off the scene**

**Director- **MR MCKENZIE! STOP STARING AT VINETTE'S ASS!

**Mr . M-** Heh, didn't need to mention it so loud

_Ten takes later (TAKE 12)_

**Sherlock is about to start yelling, but the director interrupts before he can**

**Director-** THAT'S IT, STOP THE CAMERAS.

**Sherlock-**What did i do?

**Director-** YOU DID NOTHING (pointing at Mr McKenzie) HE HOWEVER WILL NOT STOP STARING AT EVERYONE'S ASS'S!

**Mr m-** Me?

**Director- **YES YOU,YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS SCENE!

**Mr m-** FINE! (That's why we don't see Mr McKenzie)

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 7- When Sherlock has a U.V light and is in the sons bedroom.**

**Sherlock holds the U.V light to the wall, Expecting to see the words "Help us" Written on there, but on the wall it says " YOUR AN IDIOT SHERLOCK"**

**Sherlock- **JONATHAN, WHY?

**Anderson (Laughing)- **Because , Your face is PRICELESS!

**Director-** Okay,note to self, no more letting Jonathan near the props

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Scene 8- Sherlock steals Johns cab**

**Sherlock- **Get another cab

**Sherlock jumps into the cab before John can protest. As the cab drives off, John realises that his jacket is stuck in the door.**

**John- **STEVEN, MARK, TELL THEM TO STOP THE CAB!

**Steven-**Nah i think we should let it go on for a bit longer, what do you say Mark?

**Mark-** Fine by me!

**John-** NOOO HELP MEEE!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 9- Mollys lunch date.**

**Molly adjust's her bag as she walks down the corridor. Just before she can open the door herself, the door is thrown open and hits Molly in the nose.**

**Molly (clutching her nose)- **DAMMIT BENEDICT, YOU OPENED IT TOO SOON

**Director- **Okay people take five.

_Take 2_

**Sherlock pulls out the quaver packets, but doesn't get a good grip on one of them, making it to fly backwards into Molly's face.**

**Molly- **OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND NOSES TODAY?

**Sherlock- **Sorry Louise! I t won't happen again!

_Take 3_

**Sherlock once again reaches into his pocket for the Quavers,however this time he is gripping one of the packets too hard causing it to burst open.**

**Molly (Covered in Quavers)- **BENEDICT!

**Sherlock- **Hey at least i didn't hit you in the face this time!

**Director**- Why me?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 10- Ball**

**Sherlock is sitting on the floor in the morg, bouncing a ball against a wall. Just as John enters the room, Sherlock misses the ball, making it fly straight into his face**

**Sherlock- **OWW MY NOSE

**Molly (Sitting in chair with ice pack)-**NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 11- Angels.**

**Sherlock- Oh i may be on the side of the angels, But don't think for a second that i'm one of them**

**Sherlock and Jim are inches from each others faces. This time, before the scene ends, Sherlock leans into Jim**

**Jim- **BENEDICT WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME?

**Sherlock-** I thoughts that what you wanted?

**Jim- **That's what i wanted EARLIER. You missed your chance to get with this! (Jim strikes a pose)

**Sherlock and Jim burst out Laughing, leaving the director red in the face with anger**

**Director- **Please guys, Just once can we do this right?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 12- Phone call to John**

**Sherlock hangs up on John and tosses his phone back onto the roof top.**

**Jim- **OW SHIT, Benedict that was my Head

**Sherlock- **Hush up! Your meant to be dead

**Jim- **Oh yeah (Laying back down)

_Take 2_

**Sherlock says Goodbye and hangs up. Sherlock throws his phone back with so much momentum, that it hits and cracks the screen of the camera.**

**Sherlock- **Sorry Mark

**Director-** Can somebody PLEASE get a new camera over here (Glaring at Sherlock) Someone broke this one

**Sherlock tries hard not to burst out laughing**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 13- Grave**

**John puts his hand on Sherlock's grave and says goodbye. **

**Anderson ( From audience)- **GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

**John (shouting back)**- MAYBE YOU AND VINETTE SHOULD DO THE SAME!

_Take 2_

**_Just as Mrs Hudson leaves, a gust of wind comes, Knocking over the grave stone_**

**_Mrs H- _**Oh dear was that me? I have been eating Brussels lately

**John-** To much Information Una, too much information

_Take 3_

**Camera does close up on Sherlock, as John walks away. Sherlock suddenly disappears from view**

**Sherlock- **HEY, YOU SAID IT WASN'T SLIPPY!

**Director-** I lied

_Take 4_

**John takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say something, but a bug fly's into his mouth**

**John (Through a fit of coughs)-** H-help M-me-e

**Sherlock jumps through bushes**

**Sherlock (Wearing his coat like a cape)-** Don't worry John, Captain S.H is here!

**Director sighs and bury's his head in his hands**

_Take 5_

**Just before the close up of Sherlock, Anderson,s phone rings and Anderson is seen running in front of the camera to get it**

**Sherlock- **JONATHAN! WE WERE FILMING!

_Take 6_

**John Says his last line, but cracks up at the end of it.**

**Director- **THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! COME ON MARK, WERE LEAVING!

**Lestrade walks in, just to see Steven and Mark storm out of the studio**

**Lestrade- **Okay guys, Who upset them this time?

**All of the cast shrug and put on innocent smiles, before bursting out laughing**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Well guys that was my made up bloopers from Sherlock, Hoped you liked them, Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wrote some more Bloopers! Enjoy them and try not to laugh to much!

**Scene 1- Interviewing Lestrade**

**Lestrade- There has to be a link**

**Everybody's phone gets a text message. However where its meant to say "Wrong!" It says " Hey Baby, Dinner tonight?"**

**Lestrade-** BENEDICT! YOUR NEARLY AS BAD AS JONATHAN

**Anderson- **HEY

**Lestrade- **OH COME ON YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!

**Anderson- **Sadly it is

**Director-**come on guys pull it together, Oh and SOMEBODY stop Benedict from going near the props

**Sherlock- **Heh sorry

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 2- Mike and John meet up**

**Mike- **Heh, i know i got fat

**John-**(all ghetto)- YEAH YOU DID GIRL

**Diretor- **MARTIN!

**John- **What he did!

_Take 2_

**Mike-** Yeah i know i got fat

**John-**(Trying not to laugh) Nah, your skinny as a twig!

**Director- **MARTIN, DO THIS CORRECTLY!

**John**- Okay, Okay!

_Take 3_

**Mike- **Yeah, i know i got fat

**John bursts out laughing before he can say his line. Director turns red in the face**

**Director- **FOR GOD'S SAKE

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 3- First scene with Sherlock**

**Sherlock picks up the riding crop, and brings it down hard on the body.**

**Body- **AHHHHH

**Sherlock-** SHIT! YOU SAID IT WAS DEAD!

_Take 2_

**Instead of wacking the body with the riding crop, Sherlock gently pokes it**

**Director-** Benedict? What are you doing?

**Sherlock-**I'M MAKING SURE ITS DEAD STEVEN

**Director shakes his head- **Why me?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 4- Molly brings Sherlock Coffee**

**Sherlock raises the mug to his lips, But does a double take, Seconds later the camera is covered in black coffee**

**Director- **BENEDICT!

**Sherlock- **I can't welp it, It bwurnt my tongue!

**Director- **Jesus christ, Somebody get Benedict some ice

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 5- Sherlock tells John the address**

**Sherlock-** The names Sherlock holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street

**As the door closes, a yelp is heard coming from the other side. **

**Sherlock- **AHH MY FINGERS!

**Jim is seen running on scene**

**Jim-** You poor baby! Let me kiss them better!

**Sherlock nods and holds out his fingers, Jim takes Sherlock's hand. Off stage Director is Shaking his head **

**Director-** Amateurs

_Take 2_

**Sherlock-** And the adress is 221B Baker Street

**Sherlock attempts to wink, but ends up blinking weirdly at the tries not to laugh, but ends up pulling a face.**

**Director- **Okay, THIS TIME lets not give Sherlock real coffee to drink before the scene!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 6- Walking up stairs**

**John, Sherlock and Lestrade are seen walking up the stairs to the room with the suicide victim in it. Suddenly Lestrade looses his footing and falls back into Sherlock's arms.**

**Sherlock- **Nice fall

**Lestrade- **Good catch

**A few moments of awkward silence pass before the director yells**

**Director- **Let's try this again, Shall we?

_Take 2_

**Lestrade, Sherlock and John walk up the stairs a second time. However this time Johns stick gets caught in the banister, causing him to be jerked backards and fall down the stairs**

**John- **OW

**Director-** Okay, Okay... It seems were not going to be able to record them walk up all the stairs, so i guess we'll get them to walk up one flight and then improvise.

**That's why we don't see them walk up all the stairs!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 7- Mycroft, Umbrella and seats**

**Mycroft is leaning on his umbrella as John gets out of the car. **

**Mycroft (Indicating to the seat with his umbrella)- Please, Take a se...**

**The rest of the line is cut off as Mycroft falls over.**

**Director- **When it says lean on the umbrella, It doesn't mean it literally Mark!

**Mycroft-** Take 2?

_Take 2 _

**Before Mycroft can start speaking, his umbrella opens up and scares him**

**Mycroft- **AHHHH

**John (Laughing)- **MARK! YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!

**Mycroft- **You didn't need to point it out...

_Take 3_

**Mycroft indicates to the seat, and John sits down. However when John sits down, the seat legs break off and John falls to the floor.**

**Mycroft- **I told you, you shouldn't be eating that many biscuits earlier!

**John- **And I told you to shove off!

**Director- **Okay from now on Martin doesn't sit in a chair

**John- **Good

**Mycroft- **Just once more? You have to admit it was pretty funny!

**Director (Grinning)-**Okay but just once more

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 8- Hand holding**

**Mycroft- **Let me see your hand

**John holds his hand out to Mycroft, who gently takes it and begins stroking it.**

**John- **Urm Mark?...This isn't in the script

**Mycroft (winking)- **I'm improvising, Martin, Improvising

_Take 2 _

**John holds his hand out to Mycroft. Mycroft takes Johns hand and examines it. **

**John- **You don't need to examine my hand for that long Mark...

**Mycroft-** I don't have too but i want too...

**Director**- Urm...From now on, Mark cannot touch Martins hands

**That's the reason Mycroft doesn't touch Johns hand when he looks at it! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 9- Man's been shot**

**Sherlock-** TELL ME HIS NAME

**Man doesn't reply to Sherlock**

**Sherlock- **HIS NAME!**  
**

**Man- **MORIA-A-AHHAHAHAHA

**Director- **God's sake people... Just once can we all act like adults?

**Sherlock-** Its hard

**Man- **Yeah, I mean, i'm dying for crying out loud!

**Sherlock and man high-****five**

**Director- **Just because it says it on the script, doesn't mean its actually happening

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Scene 10- Last moment at end**

**Sherlock and John are walking towards the camera, as they turn to smile at one another John trips and falls face down into the road.**

**John- **Shit!

**Director-** It was going to well to last...

_Take 2_

**Sherlock and John walk across the road towards the camera. Just before the scene finishes, a car horn is heard and a car comes speeding down the road. John and Sherlock jump aside before they can be hit.**

**Sherlock- **WHO WAS THAT?

**Director- **That's Harry... Hes a bit of a drinker.

**John- **Yeah, just a bit

_Take 3_

**Sherlock and John look towards each other to smile as they walk. John leans in towards Sherlock, only to hear an angry cry from off stage. A minute later Jim is seen running towards John, Tackling him to the ground.**

**John-** AHHHH

**Jim- **DON'T TOUCH MY MAN!**  
**

**Sherlock (Like a girl)- O**h, oh, Their fighting over me!

_Take 4_

**Instead of John and Sherlock walking down the street, its Jim and Sherlock. Off stage you can hear John mumbling something about Jim being worse than a hippopotamuses ass.**

_Take 5_

**John and Sherlock finish the scene, and turn towards each other and preform their own little handshake. **

**Director- **Urm guys... Its still recording

**Sherlock+John- **DAMN!

_Take 6_

**John falls again, but this time Sherlock picks him up bridal style and carry's him off screen.**

**Director- **That's it, note to self, Never let Benedict and Martin act their own way again!

**Anderson-** I think its cute... Two love birds are leaving for their Honeymoon.

**Jim**-HONEYMOON!?

**Last shot is of Jim running out of the studio in order to stop Sherlock and Jim get away**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, They really help me! Remember if you want more bloopers just say and they will be posted next Wednesday! If i get 5 or more new reviews on this chapter I update sooner!**

**If you guys want bloopers for other films/ shows/ movies email me and say! Ps. Emails in my profile if you were wondering!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys ( And girls), I did a few more bloopers and I hope they make you smile. Thank you for the reviews, it brightens up my day knowing that my stories are appreciated!**

_**Scene 1- Help me Sherlock**_

**Man-** Please Mr Holmes, Everyone says your the best. Without you help I'll get hung for this.

**Sherlock- **Hanged oh no... Hung yes

**Director- **Urm Benedict

**Sherlock- **Yeah babe?**  
**

**Director- **You got the hung and hanged part mixed up...

**Sherlock- **Did I babe? Sorry I'll try harder next time... (Sherlock winks at director)

**Director (Giggling)- **yeah... urm...so from the top?

**Anderson- **HUH GAY!

**Director-** SHUT UP JONATHAN!

_**Scene 2- Fridge door.**_

**John goes to open fridge door to see what they have left to eat. Door is opened and its empty inside.**

**John- **Steven? What happened to the head?

**Director- **Urm... I may have left it with Rupert...

**John-** RUPERT!

**Lestrade walks on set with the head sitting on his shoulder**

**Lestrade- **Hey guys look!

**Lestrade begins to walk around the room, hunched over and mumbling. John bends over in fits of laughter.**

**John (laughing)- **OH MY GOD RUPERT!

**Director (face palming)- **Take 2?

_**Take 2**_

**John opens fridge door, only to see Anderson and Sally kissing.**

**Director- **JONATHAN, VINETTE! WHAT HAPPENS BACKSTAGE STAYS BACKSTAGE!

**Sally and Anderson pull apart and look at the director.**

**Director- **Well?

**Sally grabs door and pulls it back shut.**

**Director- **Oh for peets sake!**  
**

_**Take 3 **_

**John grabs fridge door but as it opens the door falls of and breaks.**

**John-** Oops...

_**Scene 3- John and Sherlock's fight.**_

**John has just left the apartment and Mrs Hudson has just entered. Sherlock sighs and gets to his feet off the couch, Climbing onto the table. However the table breaks under Sherlock's weight. **

**Sherlock- **OWWW

**Jim- **OH MY GOD! MY BABY!

**Jim runs on stage and hugs the now crying Sherlock.**

**Director- **Jim your not even meant to be in this scene..

**Jim- **WELL WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO?! MY BABY WAS HURT!

**Sherlock- **Jim? Can I have some ice cream?**  
**

**Jim- **Of Course you can!

**Director- **Actually I don't think that's such a good Idea...

**Sherlock begins to cry again. Jim gives the director a dirty look.**

**Jim-** Aww shh there there, Don't listen to the mean director. You can go get ice cream if you want to.

**Sherlock smiles, gets up off floor and skips out of the studio door. Jim sighs.**

**Jim- **They grow up so fast...

**Director- **Oh get a grip Andrew.

**_Scene 4- returning to the apartment after the bomb._**

**John runs upstairs to the apartment after finding out about a bomb going off.**

**John-** SHERLOCK? SHERLOCK?

**John opens door to apartment, only to see Sherlock lying on the floor barley breathing. John runs to sherlock pulling him into his arms and shaking him.**

**John-** SHERLOCK? SHERLOCK ANSWER ME!

**Sherlock**- Look... Look after... Look after everyone...

**Sherlock closes his eyes, his whole body going limp. John shakes Sherlock by the shoulders, trying to get a reaction out of him.**

**John- **SHERLOCK? NOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?!

**Titanic music ' My heart will go on' plays in backround, John begins to cry. Fake rain comes on set making both actors soaking wet. **

**Director- **Urm Martin? When I said dramatic I didn't mean this dramatic... And no one is meant to die.

**John- **Oh.. Well this is awkward then.

_**Scene 5-Getting out the cab.**_

**Sherlock and John pull up to bakers street, determined to search the basement for clues. After five minutes both actors are still in the cab. **

**Director- **Martin? Benedict? Whats going on?**  
**

**Sherlock- **THE DOORS STUCK!

**Director (sighing)- **Can somebody please go help them out?

_**Take 2**_

**Sherlock and John arrive at Baker Street and get out the cab. Sherlock walks up the door and puts the key in the lock. He pushes the door open but smacks face first into a closed door. **

**Sherlock- **OWW

**Director-** Jesus Benedict! Your meant to have a close up soon!.

**Sherlock-** WELL I CAN'T NOW CAN I!

**Director- **Okay everyone, Take 5

_**Scene 6- Mysterious caller**_

**Sherlock and John are down in the basement looking at the shoes. Suddenly the pink phone rings, but instead of the standerd ring tone it plays ' Im a little teapot'**

**Sherlock (Dancing)- **JUST TIP ME OVER...

**John (Dancing too)-** AND POUR ME OUT!

**Director (Face palming)- **Guys! Come on! Professional faces please!

**Sherlock and John (Looking down at the floor)**- Sorry Steven...

**_Scene 7- Evil Cat_**

**Sherlock is taking pictures of Connie Princes brother. Suddenly out of nowhere the cat jumps onto the camera and begins hissing.**

**Sherlock- **N..N..Nice.. K.. Kitty

**The cat try's to scratch Sherlock. Sherlock screams and hides behind the sofa.**

**Sherlock- **ANDREW! SAVE ME!

**Jim- **DON'T WORRY BABY! I'M COMING!

**Jim runs on stage and wraps his arms around Sherlock.**

**Jim (Rocking back and forth)- **Shh its okay... its okay.. everythings okay

**Sherlock- **B..B..But what if the mean cat comes back.

**Jim- **Then I'll rip its eyes out, shove them down its neck and make it watch me claw through it.

**Director- **ANDREW! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!**  
**

**Jim- **Yes sir... (Whispering) Fat ass...

**Director-** I heard that!

**Jim- **Good!

_**Scene 8- Getting out the cab 2**_

**Sherlock and John get out the cab in the middle of the road. Sherlock runs over to the railing and attempts to jump over it. Sherlock miscalculates his jump and Flips over straight onto his face.**

**Director-** For gods sake Sherlock! Somebody get him some ice!**  
**

**_Take 2_**

**Sherlock and john get out the cab. Sherlock jumps over the railing however John belly flops onto it.**

**John (Clutching his stomach)- **I'm good... I'm good

**Director- **OF FOR FUCKS SAKE! GUYS COME ON GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!

_**Scene 9- Star gazer**_

**John and Alex's flatmate go to Alex's room to look for clues. Once in the room John notices the telescope standing in the middle.**

**John- **May I

**Alex's flatmates nods and John begins to pull the sheet off the telescope. However when John pulls at the sheet he knocks over the telescope sending it crashing to the floor.**

**Director- **DAMMIT MARTIN! THAT WAS BLOODY EXPENSIVE!

**John (Almost crying)- **Sorry..

**Director sighs, walking over to where John is standing and pulling him into a hug**

**Director- **Shh, Its okay... I'm not that mad at you...

**John- **You scared me...

**Director ( Sighing)- **Hush little baby don't you cry...(Carry's on humming song.)

_**Scene 10- WHO!**_

**Sherlock and Lestrade are interrogating the museum owner. **

**Sherlock- **WHO!**  
**

**Woman- **I don't know...

**Lestrade scoffs and laughs.**

**Woman- **its truw... trew... Trewg... GOD DAMMIT

**Director-** Okay guys from the top!

_**Scene 11- Pool Scene**_

**Moriaty- **Everything I've already said has crossed your miiind...

**Sherlock- **And mine has crossed yours.

**Sherlock points his gun at the bomb jacket, but the gun slips from his grip and clatters to the floor.**

**Director- **From the top?

_**Take 2**_

**Moriarty has just left the room, leaving Sherlock and John behind. John begins to get to his feet but the laser point of the gun is on his chest. However it isn't in the shape of a dot, its in the shape of the Batman Logo.**

**Sherlock and John take one look at each other.**

**Sherlock and John- **DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

**Director (Face palming)- **For Christs sake.

_**Take 3**_

**Camera is focused on Sherlock and Moriarty at the end of the episode, waiting for Sherlock to shoot. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Anderson- **HEY RUPERT

**Lestrade quickly run over to Anderson**

**Lestrade- **SHHH, Were not meant to be here...

**Anderson- **SO? WHO CARES

**Lestrade-** Jonathan, Shut it

**Anderson- **fine you big baby... Oh! Look!

**Anderson runs over to a table. Sitting on the table is the sound box they use to mim mick bombs.**

**Lestrade- **I don't think we should touch that Jonathan...

**Anderson- **I'm not going to touch it... I'm just _accidentally_ going to hit the big red button in the middle...

**Lestrade- **NO!

**Anderson pushes the big red button in the middle of the sound ox, making a sound like an explosion.**

**Meanwhile back at the pool...**

**BBBBAAAANNNNNGGGGG!**

**Director- **QUICK EVERYONE DOWN THE BOMBS GONE OFF!

**Sherlock- **AAH ANDREW, SAVE ME!**  
**

**Moriarty-** I'M COMING BABY!


End file.
